listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon
Digimon is an anime. It has often been viewed by some as a clone of Pokemon, however the two are very different. One such difference is that, unlike Pokemon, it features battles to the death against forces of evil. For another, its main timelines have a conclusion and the main villains get defeated one way or another, usually destroyed. Digivolution list Many of the good Digimon digivolve into stronger forms with different names. This list says who is who. Some evil Digimon may be on this list as well. Also, some DNA Digivolve (where two Digimon become one). Unlike in Pokemon, Digimon can de-Digivolve. *Koromon = Agumon = Greymon = MetalGreymon = WarGreymon *Tsunomon = Gabumon = Garurumon = WereGarurumon = MetalGarurumon *WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon *Yokomon = Biyomon = Birdramon = Garudamon *Motimon = Tentomon = Kabuterimon = Megakabuterimon/AtlurKabuterimon = HerculesKabuterimon *Tanemon = Palmon = Togemon = Lillymon = Rosemon *Bukamon = Gomamon = Ikkakumon = Zudomon = Plesiomon (Wonderswan games and Digivice toy) or Vikemon (PSP Game and tri) *Tokomon = Patamon = Angemon = MagnaAngemon = Seraphimon = Pegasusmon *Salamon = Gatomon = Angewomon = Magnadramon/Holydramon(Movie 03 and Wonderswan game) or Ophanimon (PSP Game) = Nefertimon *Leomon = SaberLeomon *DemiVeemon = Veemon = Flamedramon = Raidramon = ExVeemon *Poromon = Hawkmon = Halsemon = Shurimon = Aquilamon *Upamon = Armadillomon = Digmon = Submarimon = Ankylomon *Wormmon = Stingmon *ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Paildramon *Paildramon = Imperialdramon *Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolve to Silphymon *Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon *Devimon = Kimeramon *Etemon = MetalEtemon *Myotismon = VenomMyotismon = MaloMyotismon *Keramon = Infermon = Diaboromon *According to the WonderSwan games, Kimeramon and Machinedraon DNA Digivolved to Millenniummon *Big Agumon = Red Greymon *Meicoomon = Meicrackmon Adventure 01 Digimon Adventure pilot film (AKA: Digimon the Movie: Segment 1) *'Parrotmon': Destroyed by the Red Greymon with a powerful Nova Flame. *''Red Greymon'': Used up all his power to destroy Parrotmon. The series *Seadramon - Killed by Garurumon with Howling Blaster. Debatable, though, he doesn't explode, and just sinks into the water. Debatable. *Lord Bakemon - Destroyed by Birdramon and Ikkakumon using Meteor Wing and Harpoon Torpedo *'Devimon' - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. Seemed to return as a ghost in Season 2, causing the Dark Pool, although it could have just been his presence in a portal to the Dark Area (Digimon hell). *''Angemon'' - Used up all his power to destroy Devimon. Was reborn as a Digiegg. *Greymon clone - Knocked into Etemon's TV by SkullGreymon, then blown up with a missile. *Kokatorimon - Was destroyed when his ship crashed into a cactus and exploded. *Kuwagamon - Destroyed by Piximon with Pixie Bomb. *Tyranomon - One of Etemon's Tyranomon was picked up by Greymon and slammed on the ground, destroying Etemon's cables. *All of Etemon's Tyranomon and Monochromon were destroyed when Datamon dropped computer viruses into the core of Etemon's Dark Network. They were sucked into it and destroyed. *'Datamon' - Fell into the core of Etemon's Dark Network, intending to take Etemon with him. He was destroyed, but Etemon wasn't. *Vademon - Destroyed by MegaKabuterimon using Horn Blaster. *Flymon - Destroyed by Birdramon with Meteor Wing *Devidramon - One was destroyed by Greymon and Garurumon with Nova Blast and Howling Blaster, two were destroyed by MetalGreymon using Giga Blaster, and the other two were destroyed by MegaKabuterimon with Horn Blaster. *Dokugumon - Destroyed by WereGarurumon with Wolf Claw. *Mammothmon - Destroyed by Garudamon with Wing Blade. *Gesomon - Killed offscreen by Ikkakumon. *Raremon - Destroyed by Kabuterimon with Electro Shocker. *SkullMeramon - Thrown into the air by his chain and destroyed by MetalGreymon with Giga Blaster. *MegaSeadramon - Killed by Zudomon using his hammer (though he is also only seen sinking into the lake rather than exploding) *Several Bakemon were destroyed by Greymon using Nova Blast. The rest were later destroyed by the Digidestined's Digimon in Rookie form with various attacks. *Phantomon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. He was aiming for Myotismon, but Phantomon got in the way; it easily destroyed him and hit Myotismon directly. *''Wizardmon'' - Killed by Myotismon with Grisly Wing. Myotismon was aiming for Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumped in front of them to save them. Wasn't reborn in Primary Village, but did return as a ghost. *'Myotismon' - Destroyed by Angewomon with Celestial Arrow. His spirit returned and revived himself as VenomMyotismon. *All the Gizamon were absorbed by Myotismon's bats to make Myotismon stronger after Angewomon defeated him. *Tuskmon - Knocked out by Zudomon, then absorbed by Myotismon's bats to make Myotismon stronger. *Snimon - Knocked out by Garudamon, then absorbed by Myotismon's bats to make Myotismon stronger. *Myotismon's bats - All offered themselves to Myotismon as the final sacrifice to turn him into VenomMyotismon. *DemiDevimon - Eaten by VenomMyotismon. *'VenomMyotismon' - Destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw. Again, his spirit returned to later be resurrected as MaloMyotismon. *Sukamon - During the Dark Masters' invasion, it caused an earthquake, in which Sukamon fell to his death. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Chuumon - Sacrificed himself to save Mimi from Piedmon's energy blast. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Piximon - Fought the Dark Masters to give the Digidestined a chance to escape, and they destroyed him offscreen (though the light from the attacks that destroyed him could be seen). Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Scorpiomon - Destroyed by MetalSeadramon as punishment for failing to destroy the Digidestined. Was lifted up into the air by MetalSeadramon with his tail and dropped to his death on the beach. *Whamon - Destroyed by MetalSeadramon with his River of Power attack. *'MetalSeadramon' - Killed by WarGreymon when he used Nova Force (a spinning attack) to send his own River of Power attack back through him. *Kiwimon - Destroyed by Birdramon with Meteor Wing. *Cherrymon - Destroyed by Puppetmon with Puppet Pummel as punishment for saying that the Digidestined had something he didn't. *Garbagemon - One was destroyed by Lillymon's Flower Cannon, one was destroyed by MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster, and the last was destroyed by MetalGarurumon using Metal Wolf Claw. (Note: The first two are destroyed before Cherrymon) *Most of the RedVegiemon were destroyed by Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Angemon, and Gatomon using Electro Shocker, Meteor Wing, Hand of Fate, and Lightning Paw. One was destroyed by Puppetmon for asking to come with him (for Puppet Pummel, he used the wooden thing on his back instead of his usual weapon, which was destroyed earlier). *SaberLeomon - Sacrificed himself to save Mimi from MetalEtemon's dark energy blast, though he survived long enough to destroy him and then de-digivolve into Leomon. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was defeated. *'MetalEtemon' - Was dented when Zudomon threw his hammer at him, then impaled by Leomon with his claw (Twin Fang), destroying him. *'Puppetmon' - Destroyed by MetalGarurumon with Metal Wolf Claw. *WaruMonzaemon - After his paw was shot off by Machinedramon, he presumably survived, but was most likely destroyed when Machinedramon was destroyed, or when his area was subsequently destroyed. In the original, the blast did destroy him. *All the Numemon were destroyed by Machinedramon using Catastrophic Day while they were attacking him. *'Machinedramon' - Was sliced into three pieces by WarGreymon (whose claw is super-effective against Digimon whose names end in "dramon"), destroying him. *Megadramon - Was presumably destroyed when Machinedramon and his area were. *Gigadramon - Was presumably destroyed when Machinedramon and his area were. *The Mekanorimon and Tankmon presumably suffered this same fate, though it should be noted Mekanorimon are really machines driven by Bakemon. *LadyDevimon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Heaven's Charm. *All the Vilemon were destroyed when MagnaAngemon sucked them into his Gate of Destiny, which disintegrated after it closed. *'Piedmon' - Knocked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon using Terra Force and Giga Missile. When the gate closed, it disintegrated. Many are inclined to say Piedmon was simply sealed away, but MagnaAngemon did describe his attack as "devastating." *'Apocalymon' - After his claws and humanoid form were all destroyed, he used Total Annihilation to blow himself up, in an attempt to destroy both worlds. However the explosion was contained by the Digidestined's digivices. Digimon the Movie: Segment 2 (Our War Game) *'Diaboromon' - Stabbed in the face by Omnimon with his sword. (All of the other Diablomon were swiftly disposed of before that with Supreme Cannon.) Adventure 02 *Airdramon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Heaven's Charm. (Note: Had a Dark Ring on him, but may have been evil to begin with or else Angewomon's attack wouldn't have affected him, as seen when she used it on Myotismon and it made the other good Digimon stronger) *Kimeramon - Destroyed by Magnamon, who was powered up by Wormmon and used Magna Explosion. *Devimon's ghost - After being absorbed by the Digimon Emperor and combined with Kimeramon to complete him, was destroyed when Kimeramon was destroyed by Magnamon. *''Wormmon'' - Used up all his power to give Magnamon the power he needed to destroy Kimeramon. Was later reborn in Primary Village. *Thundermon - Stabbed and destroyed by Stingmon with Spiking Strike. Was a control spire Digimon. *Snimon - Destroyed by Stingmon with Spiking Strike. Was a control spire Digimon. *Golemon - Destroyed by Aquilamon with Grand Horn. Was a control spire Digimon. *Minotarumon - After being trapped by Pegasusmon and Nefertimon with Golden Noose, was destroyed by Raidramon with Thunder Blast. Was a control spire Digimon. *Okuwamon - Destroyed by Paildramon with Desperado Blaster. Was a control spire Digimon. *Blossomon - Destroyed by Silphymon with Static Force. Was a control spire Digimon. *Knightmon - Charged down and destroyed by BlackWarGreymon with Mega Destroyer. Was a control spire Digimon. *SkullSatamon - Destroyed by Imperialdramon with Positron Laser. *LadyDevimon - Destroyed by Silphymon. The exact attack is unknown. Also note that this is a different LadyDevimon than the one Angewomon destroyed. *MarineDevimon - Destroyed by Shakkoumon, hitting him in the face with Justice Beam. *'BlackWarGreymon' - Sacrificed himself to seal the Heighton View Terrace gate to the Digital World and prevent Oikawa (or rather the one he knew was controlling him) from returning to the Digital World. Was a control spire Digimon, but had free will, and eventually stopped being evil. *'Arukenimon' - Was tortured by MaloMyotismon, and then destroyed when the mouth on his shoulder opened up and shot some evil spirit attack at her. *'Mummymon' - Dissolved by MaloMyotismon with Crimson Mist. *'MaloMyotismon' - His body was destroyed when the children he infected regained their lost hopes and dreams, with their Digivices finishing the job. His spirit endured once again, but when ALL the Digidestined (Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and MaloMyotismon's kids that recently got Digivices and Digimon) used their Digivices to give power to Imperialdramon, he used Giga Crusher to destroy Myotismon once and for all. *Yukio Oikawa - Was badly damaged from MaloMyotismon being inside him, but at point of death transformed himself into energy and restored the Digital World, and seemed to remain in this form. Digimon: The Movie (Segment 3 A.K.A. Hurricane Touchdown! The Golden Digimentals!) Unlike the other two, this part is non-canon due to plot holes. *Kokomon - Destroyed when Magnamon and Rapidmon destroyed the virus inside him. He was later reborn as a Digiegg. (was in Kerpymon form at the time) Digimon Tamers This season is a different universe from Seasons 1 and 2, which exist as a TV show in Season 3. In this universe, Digimon are not reborn as Digieggs when destroyed. The only case of a Digimon being revived is the unexplained revival of Vajramon when Rapidmon destroys him, which he does not seem to be able to do the second time he is destroyed. *Maildramon - Smashed by MetalTyrannomon with his fist. *Lynxmon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data afterwards. *Fugamon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data afterwards. *Gorillamon - Destroyed by Terriermon when he shot a Bunny Blast into his cannon. At Henry's request he did not absorb his data. *Vilemon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Allomon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Dokugumon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Dragon Wheel. She absorbed her data. *Devidramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. He absorbed his data. *IceDevimon - When Takato used the speed and hyper wing cards on Guilmon, he stuck IceDevimon's head in the ceiling and destroyed him with Pyro Sphere. He absorbed his data. *Musyamon - Destroyed by Gargomon with Gargo Laser. He absorbed his data. *Flybeemon (1) - Slashed by Renamon, destroying him. *Flybeemon (2 and 3) - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed their data afterwards. *Harpymon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Fox Tail Inferno. She decided to not absorb the data this time. *DarkLizardmon - Scanned by Yamaki and two of his scientists in order to create the Juggernaut program. She did not survive the scan and was destroyed. Before her data could disappear, Yamaki had his scientists destroy it as well. *Mihiramon - Thrown into the air by his tail by WarGrowlmon, then destroyed with Atomic Blaster. *Sandiramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. He survived for a few moments to say he is one of the Devas and will be avenged. *Sinduramon - Knocked into the water by Growlmon, electrocuting him as he had absorbed the town's electricity earlier. *Pajiramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri-Beam. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri Beam. Somehow he was able to revive himself, although it is never explained how. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Taomon with Talisman of Light. *Indramon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Kumbhiramon - Slashed by Leomon with his sword, destroying him. *Vikaralamon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Meramon - Accidentally destroyed by a stampede of Jagamon. *Majiramon - Head squeezed by Cyberdramon, crushing his skull and destroying him. *Infermon - Destroyed by Beelzemon with Darkness Claw. He absorbed his data. *Orochimon - Destroyed by Leomon using Darkness Wave due to Jeri using a LadyDevimon card for Digi Modify. *''Leomon'' - Impaled by Beelzemon with his hand. He absorbed his data. It is hinted that his spirit returns to help at times, such as when Beelzemon is trying to save Jeri from the D-Reaper. *Makuramon - Head squeezed by Beelzemon, crushing his skull. He absorbed his data. This was the first time a Deva's data was absorbed. *Motorcycle - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. *Caturamon - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. Beelzemon absorbed the data before Gallantmon could. This was the last time a Deva's data was absorbed. *Pendulum Feet - After its cable was severed by Beelzemon, was destroyed by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon with Atomic Blaster, Tri Beam, and Talisman of Light. (Note: Multiple Pendulum Feet were spawned later) *Creep Hands - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Shield of the Just. *Horn Striker - Destroyed when Justimon cut off his tail, a cable connecting him to the D-Reaper. (Note: More Horn Strikers were spawned later) *Paratice Head - Destroyed when Justimon cut off three of its tentacles. *Optimizer - Destroyed when Gallantmon severed the cable connecting it to the D-Reaper. *Optimizer (2) - Destroyed by Sakuyamon with Amethyst Mandala. *Paratice Head (2) - Destroyed by Guardromon with Guardian Barrage. *Evil Jeri - Destroyed when Gallantmon impaled her with his hand. *Cable Reaper - Is presumed killed either when the D-Reaper was devolved and sucked into oblivion, or else before that by Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and/or Baihumon. *'D-Reaper' - Sucked into the Juggernaut program by Shibumi, powered by MegaGargomon spinning around. Its process was reversed reverting it to a harmless program and sucking it into the void. (though in the Japanese version it survived) The Movies There are two movies that are both in continuity with Tamers. In the first, Battle of Adventurers (presumably set between Episode 18, in which Renamon matrix digivolves into Taomon, and Episode 19, in which it is summer), various evil Digimon sent by Mephistomon are destroyed by Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon, while the only villains in Runaway Locomon (set six months after the final episode) are an army of Parasimon who are destroyed by virtually all the Tamers' Digimon (Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Justimon, Impmon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Beelzemon, with Lopmon/Antylamon being the only one to not fight). All the deaths listed below are in Battle of Adventurers except Parasimon. *Pteramon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data despite deciding not to anymore, on account of him being different than the other Digimon she fought before. *Tylomon - Destroyed by Guilmon with Pyro Sphere. *Scorpiomon - Destroyed when Guilmon, with Arrow Wing digi modify card, charged at him and hit him directly. *Divermon - Destroyed by Seasarmon with his paw attack, where he charges his paws with energy. *Ebidramon - Destroyed by Gargomon with Bunny Pummel. *BlueMeramon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Fox Tail Inferno. *Mantaraymon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash. *Archelomon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. *Depthmon - Destroyed by Seasarmon biting him. *Ponchomon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster, knocking him into Sepikmon and Pipismon and destroying them as well. *Pipismon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster along with Ponchomon and Sepikmon. *Sepikmon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster along with Ponchomon and Pipismon. *Baromon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash. *MetalTyrannomon - Slashed by Omnimon with his sword. *Pteramon (2) - Slashed by Omnimon with his sword. *Archelomon (2) - Slashed by Omnimon with his sword. *Labramon - As Seasarmon, was beat up by Mephistomon and mortally wounded. He dedigivolved and was later destroyed, but not before Minami activated his vaccine program. *Kokuwamon - Destroyed when Minami activated Seasarmon's vaccine program, along with the V Pets. *Pteramon (3) - Destroyed when Minami activated Seasarmon's vaccine program. *'Gulfmon' - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon using Trinity Burst. *'Parasimon' - The main Parasimon was destroyed when Gallantmon destroyed the Parasimon's digital zone with an energy wave. MetalTyrannomon here is presumably not the same one that kills Maildramon. Digivolutions This list is to show which Digimon are the same, as many appear under different forms on this list. *Guilmon = Growlmon = WarGrowlmon *Terriermon = Gargomon = Rapidmon *Renamon = Kyubimon = Taomon *Takato and Guilmon biomerge into Gallantmon *Henry and Terriermon biomerge into MegaGargomon *Rika and Renamon biomerge into Sakuyamon *Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerge into Justimon *Impmon = Beelzemon *Chrysalimon = Infermon *Seasarmon = Labramon (dedigivolved) *Mephistomon = Gulfmon Frontier Again, Frontier featured a new cast and continuity. Unlike in previous seasons, when Digimon are killed their body is usually left intact, until it is recycled by scanning their Fractal Code, purifying their data and returning it to where it was taken from. Also of note, most are reborn as Digieggs on death, in the case of the evil Digimon, purified of all evil once their Fractal Code is scanned (as opposed to Adventure where the evil Digimon are never reborn and go to the Dark Area). Exceptions will be noted (such as those created by the evil Legendary Warriors). This list is far from complete. * Cerberumon - Killed by Agunimon with Salamander Break * Raremon - Stabbed in the head by Lobomon * Snimon - Killed by Beetlemon with Thunder Fist * Golemon - Shot repeatedly by Shamanmon (as BurningGreymon). Was not reborn as a Digiegg * Seraphimon - Killed when Mercurymon used Dark Reflection to reflect his Strike of the Seven Stars back at him. * Sorcerymon - Killed offscreen by Grumblemon, Ranamon, and Arbormon * Grumblemon - Killed by MetalKabuterimon with Electron Cannon * Arbormon - Slashed by Duskmon * Volcamon - Mortally wounded by Beetlemon with Thunder Fist; Destroyed at the moment Beetlemon scanned his Fractal Code. Was not reborn as a Digiegg * Beetlemon Shadow - Destroyed by MetalKabuterimon with Electron Cannon. Was not reborn as a Digiegg * Karatenmon - Killed by KendoGarurumon with Lupine Laser. Was not reborn as a Digiegg * Asuramon - Killed by Korikakumon with Avalanche Axes. Was not reborn as a Digigegg More TBA Movie *Murmukusmon - Destroyed by Agnimon *Ornismon - Destroyed by Agnimon Digivolutions *Takuya = Agunimon = BurningGreymon *Koji = Lobomon = KendoGarurumon *Tommy = Kumamon = Korikakumon *Zoe = Kazemon = Zephyrmon/Shutumon *JP = Beetlemon = MetalKabuterimon *Mercurymon = Sakkakumon Digital Monster X-Evolution This film was completely unrelated to any other Digimon series and is considered its own thing. * Leomon: Died while fighting DORUmon * Yggdrasil: Stabbed by Alphamon * Alphamon: Sacrificed himself to regenerate a new Digital World Savers/Data Squad (Season 5) Again, a new cast was used. Category:Anime Category:1990s Category:TV Category:Movies Category:Animation